1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chop saws and more particularly to a workpiece supporting table for chop saws.
A chop saw comprises a rotary saw axially connected with the drive shaft of a electric motor and supported by a housing pivotally mounted on a base for movement of the saw blade in a vertical plane toward and away from an underlying workpiece extending transversely across the base with respect to the vertical plane of movement of the saw blade for cutting metallic tubular and rod material to length.
Because of a chop saw mass and the mass of workpieces processed a chop saw is usually disposed on a floor or at ground level, thus minimizing forces necessary for moving workpieces to and from the processing position on the chop saw. However, many operations of a chop saw result in relatively short lengths of workpieces which can be relatively easily manually moved to and from stop positions under the chop saw.
This invention provides such a table for a chop saw and its workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally relates to stands for table, radial, and miter wood saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,025 issued Oct. 17, 1989 to Cleveland for MITER SAW UTILITY STAND, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,813 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to Viazanko for APPARATUS FOR INSTALLATION OF A POWER SAW AND FENCE IN A TABLE, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,029 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Garner for SAW TABLE APPARATUS generally represent the state-of-the-art.
Each of the patents disclose a power driven rotary saw supported by a central recess in a frame or plate having wing members projecting in opposing directions normal to the vertical plane of the saw blade. The respective wing members may be rigid as in the Viazanko patent or capable of folding downwardly as in the Cleveland and Garner patent.
This invention provides a three leg work table which supports a chop saw medially its length and provides a horizontal workpiece platform extending in opposing directions normal to the vertical plane of the chop saw blade including vertically adjustable workpiece fences for guiding workpieces while processed by the chop saw.